


Don't even like

by Riakon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Все эти твои любимые магазинчики, где тебя знают, булочные и кондитерские, так обожаемые тобой антикварные лавки и библиотеки. Пуф — и ничего, — Кроули чуть усмехается, разводя руками, словно пытаясь длинными пальцами изобразить процесс исчезновения всего сущего, и сердце Азирафэля пропускает в этот самый миг удар.





	1. Chapter 1

Азирафэль любит много вещей: сладкий чай с долькой лимона, запах старых книг — в создании некоторых он даже участвовал! — и обширные библиотеки, со своим особенным шармом, плотные твидовые костюмы из 60-х, в коих осталось его сердце — и любовь к моде.

«А вот ты мне даже не нравишься», — промелькивает снабжённая небольшой долей самодовольства, но в целом, скорее, умоляющая мысль.

Если сравнивать то, как Ази по душе уют маленьких ресторанчиков, приветственный кивок от бариста и то, что ему приносят заказ, даже не уточняя, не может сравниться с тем, какие чувства он испытывает к демону. Тихие и болезненные, те, которые всегда можно утопить в новом рассказе или в любопытной встрече.

Не с Кроули, конечно, который то и дело выныривает в любом временном промежутке и смотрит на него лукаво пульсирующими вертикальными зрачками. Словно кот, который загоняет мышь.

И мыши это, конечно же, ничуть не нравится.

— Всё это может рухнуть, — задумчиво говорит Кроули, наверняка с извечным любопытством глядя на него через свои огромные очки-авиаторы, которые прячут переливающиеся живым золотом демонические глаза.

Они вместе так долго — и так долго не вместе, что Ази даже нет никакой нужды раздумывать над тем, почему Кроули выбрал именно их из всего разнообразия.

«А ты тоже скучаешь по Раю?» — хочется в такие минуты спросить, но это бестактно, а задеть «друга» глупым вопросом было бы вообще за гранью добра и зла — незримой чертой, проведённой между ними двумя. Бесконечно длинной, упирающейся в горизонт. 

Такой же непреодолимой, как человеческое тщеславие, и столь же очевидной.

Впрочем, его высокопарные сравнения, взятые из книг человеческих авторов, не могут передать то, что чувствует Азирафэль каждый раз, стоит ему только осознать, как они бесконечно близки друг другу. Будто две стороны одной монеты, которым не суждено встретиться вместе. Спаянные, сплавленные спина к спине, они метафорически держатся за руки и отпускают едкие остроты при встрече друг с другом, не стесняясь выражать свою неприязнь в самой грубой форме — так, как и положено среди равных.

— Все эти твои любимые магазинчики, где тебя знают, булочные и кондитерские, так обожаемые тобой антикварные лавки и библиотеки. Пуф — и ничего, — Кроули чуть усмехается, разводя руками, словно пытаясь длинными пальцами изобразить процесс исчезновения всего сущего, и сердце Азирафэля пропускает в этот самый миг удар, а уже в следующий сбивается с ритма и стучит так томно, так отвратительно и непреклонно горячо, что он морщится и отворачивается, глядя на просторную парковую лужайку перед ними.

Сколько раз он чувствовал это? Тысячи? Сотни тысяч? Миллионы? Миллиарды? Или гораздо, гораздо больше?

Если взять одну человеческую жизнь и наполнить её моментами, когда из-за Кроули у Азирафэля сбивался сердечный ритм и дыхание перехватывало от острого и пряного запаха демона, которым его время от времени накрывало, словно облаком, то понадобился бы небольшой город долгожителей, чтобы выразить это.

Так что у Ази есть все причины держаться от Кроули подальше. Нет, даже не так — он просто не ищет с демоном встреч, позволяя им случаться, ведь мир лишь кажется огромным. Вот только если на земле есть демон и ангел, то рано или поздно они встретятся. 

Примерно сотню тысяч раз.

И ни одного из них не произойдёт вне рамок «чистой случайности». И ни один из них не останется неузнанным, даже в закрытом наглухо шлеме, с мечом и в крепких доспехах — они всегда с лёгкостью находят друг друга.

«А ведь из-за тебя произошло столько всего», — думает Азирафэль, покачивая головой, неодобрительно хмурясь.

— Но ведь можно же ещё что-то с этим сделать?

Ему не надо смотреть на Кроули, у которого тонкие губы на лисьем лице растянулись в довольной улыбке. Ази и так знает, как его друг выглядит — слишком живое воображение для того, кто предпочитает лишь внимательнейшим образом изучать чужое и не в состоянии создать своего. Он посмотрит сквозь очки и весь его вид будет говорить только об одном: Азирафэль снова попался на удочку, закинутую хитроумным, изворотливым лисом.

«Ты мне даже не нравишься», — повторяет про себя Ази, сжимая свои губы и беря чувства под тотальный контроль.

С учётом того, как они слабы и беззащитны перед его собственной волей, это было бы не трудно — будь у него последняя. Вот только вся стойкость досталась, похоже, совсем иному ангелу — низверженному, раскрепощённому, то и дело оправляющему свои рыжие кудри к безумию Азирафаэля, которому трудно даже взгляд оторвать от чёрного лака на тонких пальцах.

«Мы даже не друзья», — вот что он сказал Кроули в их прошлую встречу. Это нечто вроде языческого заклинания, что, конечно, как всегда, не сработает, но зато Ази сможет понадеяться, будто подобное желание в состоянии однажды осуществиться.

Они ведь и правда не друзья — смертных друзей у Азирафэля было слишком много, чтобы он сумел спутать те чувства, что одолевают в течение шести тысяч лет, которые он связан с демоном. Нет, конечно, они не друзья! И конечно, его чувства вообще ничего общего с этим не имеют. Возмущение, восторг, обожание, презрение, желание быть в безопасности и нежелание — тоже. 

Вот и всё, что, в общем-то, есть у ангела, когда он смотрит на Кроули.

И вот, в общем-то, и причина, почему он не стремится поддерживать дружбу — ту, которую водит с простыми смертными здесь, — с единственным, кто не покинет его никогда, кого Ази не сумеет пережить, кто останется верным до конца, ведь он знает — этот демон верен и предан до последнего дня их существования. Пускай даже и себе самому.

Своим принципам, своим идеалам, своей вере в правильное. 

Это однажды заставило его сердце впервые дрогнуть, и заставляет до сих пор.

— Нам нужно работать вместе, — хмыкает Кроули, и, стоит только бросить на него мимолётный взгляд, как у того чуть приподнимаются уголки губ, и складываются ровно в ту улыбку, которую нарисовал в своём воображении Азирафаэль.

«Ты мне даже не нравишься», — снова говорит себе Ази, но всё это тщетно, и, теперь ему придётся это признать.

А когда он отворачивается, то не видит как Кроули смотрит на него самого.


	2. Chapter 2

Не нужно быть Всемилостивым и Всезнающим для того, чтобы заметить простую истину — Кроули тянет к Азирафэлю. Он вообще, несмотря на собственную демоническую природу, не склонен лгать себе ещё с того момента, как приметил ангела около огромной яблони.

Тот неловко перекладывал горящий меч из руки в руку, смотрел на него неуверенно, немного щурясь от пробивающегося сквозь ветви солнца и вызывал собой только одну мысль: «Сатана, ну какой болван доверил тебе оружие?»

Логично предположить что «болван» — не кто иной, как самый высокий чин из ангельского сословия, ведь лишь руководители могут не заметить совершенно мягкий взгляд милого тюфячка, который, кажется, даже обжёгся от собственного оружия прежде, чем научился его потушить.

Однако, если бы не это свойство, едва ли когда-нибудь из шести тысяч отведённых Земле лет у Кроули был бы шанс влюбиться в противника. Это, и совершенная безропотное смирение вынуждавшее с улыбкой сносить все удары судьбы и верить исключительно в то, что всё подчиняется Великому Замыслу.

Впрочем, в последнее время эта вера сильно пошатнулась, и Кроули совершенно не собирается за это оправдываться. Напротив, он гордится тем, что его вмешательство в жизнь и судьбу ангела не осталось незамеченным, и то, что он задавая правильные вопросы получает в ответ от своего наивного «друга» молчаливое неодобрение высшего руководства греет как-то особенно сильно.

— Сколько лет мы дружим? — вот вопрос, на который они оба знают ответ, но Азирафэль внезапно мнётся, вместо прямого и точного ответа.

Конечно, само слово «друг» здесь лишнее. Едва ли тех, кто знает друг друга так долго и так хорошо, кто может договаривать фразы и оставаться неизменно внимательным можно окрестить этим сухим, неприятным понятием. Словно преуменьшение того, что на самом деле происходит между ними, но говорить о большем Кроули, как странно бы это ни прозвучало, опасается.

И всё-таки неуверенность, с которой Азирафэль смотрит на него, сбивает с толку, ведь Кроули уверен, что ангел не мог забыть самого первого раза, когда они заключили сделку. Люди вообще не забывают своих первых разов, а уж ангелы и тем паче! А уж когда речь идёт о помощи демону? Исключено!

Да, он стеснительный — Кроули точно знает за своим партнёром такую черту, и уважает её, как и личное пространство друга. И да, это ничуть не отменяет того, что очень медленно и крайне нежно он пытается заставить своего ангела свернуть с предначертанного пути, но разве у него есть выбор? Разве вселенная предложила ему взамен желанию прижать к себе непутёвое существо и протащить его по самым приятным ресторанчикам чёртового Лондона хоть что-то?

Может быть где-то там, в самом начале, когда он смотрел на неуклюжее существо, что должно олицетворять собой часть грозной и могучей армии противника, Кроули предложили отказаться от того, как приятное чувство обдаст его, заставляя чувствовать себя восхищённым подобной добродетелью?

Воспоминание о том, как огромное белое крыло распростёрлось над головой, прикрывая от дождя согревает изнутри, наполняя благостной решимостью перетянуть непутёвое создание на свою сторону, а уже там он бессовестно завладеет всем вниманием Азирафэля, заставляя привыкнуть к себе, принять всё то демоническое, что есть в Кроули так же, как он сам принимает всепрощение и покорность «друга».

— Шесть тысяч лет, — отвечает в затянувшейся паузе Кроули, помогая Азриафэлю и надеется получить хоть какой-то отклик, ностальгическую улыбку или слабый кивок, но тот ошеломляет его.

— Д-друзья? — чуть не со слезами в голосе спрашивает ангел и чуть качает головой из стороны в сторону, как дурацкие куклы стоящие на бардачках машин. Впрочем, Азирафэль выглядит куда лучше, чем все эти поделки просто потому, что он — настоящий, от кончиков белых кудряшек и до самых потрёпанных «оксфордов». — Мы не друзья!

Сердце пропускает удар, когда Кроули слышит эту фразу. И, меньше вдоха спустя, мышца замирает ещё раз, чтобы тревожно забиться в груди. Если бы он мог позволить себе надежду, то, непременно обнадёжился тем, что дорогое ему существо, наконец-то, спустя десятки сотен лет, нашёл в себе силы признаться в простой истине — они куда больше, чем просто какие-то там «друзья».

Разве это их привилегия, сопровождать затосковавшего ангела по местам изысканных развлечений, подбирая что-то время от времени под его прихоти? А может отправляются с найденным совершенно случайно старинным изданием через всю страну, чтобы увидеть как в светлых глазах блеснут слёзы благодарности расчувствовавшегося ангела? Или же друзья знают, что блинчики с творогом Азирафэль любит меньше, чем с вишней или клубникой? Или что крем-брюле способен довести его до экстаза. 

Вообще-то, если бы не ангельская сущность, то Кроули без труда подкалывал бы друга тем, что грех Чревоугодия был просто создан для него — и именно ему демон потакает особенно тщательно, ведь приятная округлость Азирафэля ласкает взгляд не меньше, чем его чистая непорочность.

«Любитель поставить свой желудок превыше физического тела», — с отчаянной нежностью думает Кроули, глядя на то, как ангел продолжает добивать его своими беспощадными словами:

— Мы ангел... и демон... У нас нет ничего общего! — это должно было бы звучать куда более отвратительно, если бы Кроули не был твёрдо уверен в том, что тот, кто прикрывал его время от времени, не способен действительно ощущать это так.

«Или же я всё это время был таким беспросветным чудовищем в твоих глазах?» — молчаливо думает Кроули, глядя на то, как неловко переминается с ноги на ногу Азирафэль, стараясь выглядеть твёрдым и решительным, как и полагается существу его сословия.

Хорошо, что у него есть тёмные очки, что всегда так удачно прикрывают глаза с вертикальными зрачками, по которым его друг с лёгкостью может распознать его чувства. Наверное, это тоже одна из тех вещей, которые манят в нём с самого первого разговора там, на стене, окружающей Эдем. Азирафэль настолько сочувствует и сопереживает ему, что он даже может представить себе чувства демона.

Впрочем, и сам Кроули без труда может вообразить то, с каким сожалением ангел обнаруживает крохотное пятнышко образовавшееся на любимом пальто. Порадовать его развеянием так просто, что ничего не стоит, но при этом отдача неимоверная, и Кроули, признаться, был рад тем годам, которые они провели бок о бок в семье дипломата.

Да вот только сейчас, по всей видимости, Азирафэль и впрямь от него отказывается, когда добавляет совершенно беспощадно, так, как никогда прежде не мог:

— Ты мне даже не нравишься! — когда-то в Средневековье ангел уже говорил эти слова, но тогда они звучали слабо, неубедительно. Такими словами нельзя было бы обмануть даже младенца, хотя, безусловно, в своих глазах Азирафэль выглядел ужасно стойким. Но теперь...

Все эти сцены их встреч, все эти моменты их совместных ужинов, все эти короткие свидания а-ля «я случайно нашёл одно редкое издание, и, полагаю, тебе будет весьма интересно» проносятся в его голове за доли секунды.

«Это не может быть правдой», — Кроули заставляет себя отмести неприятную мысль глядя на то, как резво перебирает ногами Азирафэль, направляясь прочь из маленькой беседки посреди парка. Так, словно ему есть куда бежать. Есть с кем встретить этот самый конец света.

— Нравлюсь, — громогласное замечание вынуждает замеревшего на месте Азирафэля вздрогнуть всем телом, развернуться на каблуках и быстро вернуться для того, чтобы продолжить дискурс. Или как ещё можно назвать момент, когда один из собеседников предпочитает делать вид будто он слеп и глух, и между ними и впрямь ничего никогда не было.

Не было посиделок в парке, не было кормления уток, не было утреннего кофе, в котором отвратительно мало виски и горячих, только что из печи круассанов, которые Азирафэль ел постанывая от удовольствия и одним этим соблазняя демона ещё больше. 

В обычно спокойных глазах горит огонь, но Кроули отнюдь не лестно то, что он стал причиной его возникновения. Скорее, он предпочёл бы видеть собственного возлюбленного спокойным, каким он был большую часть проведённого ими времени.

Любопытно, сколько раз повторяет себе Азирафэль то, что Кроули ему не нравится? Ведь, в конце концов, даже та помощь со святой водой говорит об обратном, и совершенно глупо полагать, что их отношения «деловых партнёров» и впрямь жили дольше, чем одно столетие. И, ради всего нечистого, разве ради кого-то ещё он, самовлюблённый засранец стал бы рисковать своей шкурой?

«Нас слишком тянет друг к другу, признаёт уверенный в себе Кроули, практически полностью пропуская мимо ушей то, о чём говорит ангел, и сосредотачиваясь лишь на том как именно это происходит.

Преисполненный беспокойства, страха, отчаяния Азирафэль совсем непохож на того, кому всё равно. Он неистово переживает, выговаривая сбивчиво от переполняющих его чувств, и заставляя Кроули даже сейчас упиваться ими:

— Мы на разных сторонах!

— Мы на нашей стороне, — парирует Кроули, приближаясь к нему стремительно, мгновенно воскрешая в себе змеиные повадки, и, глядя на то, как сглатывает Азирафэль наполняться твёрдой уверенности — что бы тот ни сказал, не стоит принимать это слишком всерьёз.

У Кроули нет с этим никаких проблем. 

Он не станет врать себе, говоря, что этот ангел не нравится ему, потому что нравится и ещё как. Несмотря на решительный протест последнего:

— Нет никакой «нашей стороны». Больше — нет. Всё кончено.

Азирафэль верит в то, что так оно и есть, и Кроули не протестует. Его друг, партнёр, возлюбленный может прятаться от реальности столько, сколько ему вздумается, всё равно дней осталось не долго.

Только теперь уже демону приходится заниматься самоубеждением и взывать к невероятной фантазии. Той, в которой у них ещё навалом этого самого времени.

«Ты мне даже не нравишься», — повторяет в памяти слабый голос, и это помогает Кроули взять себя в руки прежде, чем всё происходящее раздавит его.

На этот раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
